


Pulling Rank.

by LarsonColfer



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Islay on plurk: So because Reed pulled rank on Shane does this mean we can get some fics where Reed pulls Shane into corners to make out and says he gets to do this but Shane doesn’t because he’s the senior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Rank.

“Shush.” Reed admonishes in between kisses as Shane moans against him “We’re not supposed to be here. Are you trying to get us caught.”

“No-“Shane stutters as his boyfriend kisses down his throat and nips gently at his Adam’s apple. He bucks into Reed’s thigh trying to find purchase, anything to soothe the ache of his cock but Reed smiles wickedly and moves away. “It’s not gonna be so easy.” He says teasingly and trails his hand down Shane’s chest, finger nails catching against Shane’s pebbled nipple.

“You’re gonna have to work for it.” He whispers against Shane’s ear, his breath ticklish against the soft skin of his boyfriend’s ear.”

“Reed.” Shane moans stretching out the word “Please.”

“I got you.” Reed whispered confidently, trailing his fingers along Shane’s length and Shane shudders wondering what has happened to sweet, innocent boyfriend.

“You seem to be distracted.” Reed whispers conversationally while doing wicked things to Shane’s cock, his fingers trailing on the clothed length; tracing, teasing and Shane can feel the touch to his bones and he wants more.

“What-“ Shane chokes out and smiles “You pulling rank is so hot.” and Reed grins and kisses him hard, all teeth and tongue; searching, biting, licking, exploring as his hands have finally, finally stopped teasing and have slowly started pulling down the pant zip.

“Yes.” Shane groans and Reed pauses and looks at him. “What did I say Shane?” he sternly asks. “To keep quiet.” His boyfriend chokes out. “Very good.” Reed praises and kisses his boyfriend. “But are you doing that?” he asks as his fingers slowly pull down the zip of the regulation trousers.

“No. no.” Shane chokes and bucks into air as Reed looks back at him. “No what, Baby.” He teasingly asks as his fingers dance over Shane’s trouser’s waistband. “Sir.” Shane chokes out. “Sir.”

And Reed smiles brilliantly,”Good boy .” and slowly draws down Shane’s trousers. “Remember your promise honey.” and reaches out and cups Shane fully and Shane melts in reply, letting out small whimpers, unable to do anything as his boyfriend has got him exactly where he wanted: in his grasp with no way to run.

And Shane loves his boyfriend and he so dearly wants to come “ Please I need.” Shane chokes out softly.” I know hun.” Reed whispers “But you’re such a good boy so I want you to hold on.” and Shane whimpers. “Little bit more hun, just hold on .” I know you can do it.” Reed whispers trailing kisses along Shane’s jaws kissing softly, slowly as his hand finally cups Shane through his underwear while the other secures Shane against the South and Main school wall and his boyfriend bucks into his hand. “So close, so close.” Shane chants as Reed kisses him wetly, bucking himself against his boyfriend grinding own hard cock against Shane’s thigh.

“I need. I need.” Shane sobs desperately and Reed notices that his boyfriend his on edge. He gives Shane’s cock one final graze with his fingers teasing veins and with a quick twist to the head, he looks carefully into boyfriend’s eyes and whispers “Come.” and Shane groans gratefully and does what his boyfriend asked, spilling his come into Reed’s waiting hand.

When Shane comes to, he finds himself in his boyfriend’s arms. “How are you?” Reed asks softly, wiping Shane’s face with a wet hanky. “I am fine.” Shane whispers and smiles up at his boyfriend, “Thank you. That was-“ 

“Not too much I hope.” Reed asks worriedly. “No it was perfect.” Shane smiles.

“Ok then.” Reed says kissing his boyfriend‘s cheek and handing him an apple. “Eat that, you need your strength because I ‘m not done with you yet .” and Shane moans in anticipation and pulls his boyfriend down to kiss him.


End file.
